heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-27 Nightwing Storms Out
The Batmobile has been decommissioned for the last few nights after it limped back to the cave in the wee hours of the morning. Alfred has been busily trying to repair it and eventually gave up in favor of having it sent back to WayneTech for Lucius to take over reconstruction. Usually, Bruce would handle these repairs but with everything going on in Gotham and elsewhere, he's been stretched thin for time as it is. The Batwing cuts through the falling water at the open cave mouth and hovers over the landing pad with the repulsors send of sharp stablizing bursts as it decends. The landing arms extend downward and cushion the silent vehicles decent onto the raised platform and releases a hiss as the canopy lifts and retracts back into the body of the vessel. Batman swings himself down out of the cockpit and reaches up to pull the cape and cowl off over his head as he decends the steps to the main hanger platform. "Computer, bring up patrol file seven twenty six twelve." Robin stands at one of the terminals, inputting and updating the files from his last few patrols monitoring 'Super-Robin'. A picture of the blonde, in her Robin outfit twirls slowly on a monitor nearby as the teen types away. The Joker has been playing hard to get, but Tim-Robin has been doing a good job of getting Super-Robin out there, and the underworld talking. Despite his previously rather extensive injuries, Robin looks perfectly fine, and is currently looking at a full body scan of himself in close detail. A new file is being started, under the heading 'Mojo'. Robin looks over as the Batwing swoops in, and can't help but grin a little. "Looks like we've both had interesting weeks." he comments dryly. "Crap..." is murmured as he Nightwing at the command console in the BatCave. He turns to Alfred, "You said he wouldn't be back for another half hour!" He quickly works to close the dossiers he was reading and leap up out of the chair before Batman gets within view of the command area. He quickly slides up so that he's peering over Tim's shoulder "So now that you're back up, she's going to stop being Robin, right?" The removal of the cowl doesn't lighten the expression on Bruce's face, if anything it reveals exactly how serious he really is beneath the armor. His eyes are slightly narrowed, turning to look towards Nightwing as he hops up from the command console and whatever dossiers he was investigating while the Bat was out of the Belfry... then to Robin. "Computer, Bowery section Alpha, uploading recording and patrol variance for analysis." His gauntlet rises and the screen shines a light green across the black armor on his chest, fingers passing over the keys to send the information wirelessly to the massive computer standing center stage. For the moment he ignores both the young Bats. Sliding the cowl down on an oval head ornament beside his command chair and slipping down into the high raised seat to over look the information Robin's inputting. "Busy, not interesting." The first thing he's actually said to either of them. The second thing is more of a curt reply to Nightwing, "She'll be done standing in, when I say she's done standing in." Robin glances back at Nightwing and shakes his head. He adds a little to Batman's curt reply. "I know you don't like her stretching herself this thin, but she is too tempting a target for Joker to pass up. We'll have her back the Titans as soon as the Joker is back in Arkham. Besides...I think the training is doing her some good." "Redesigning the Batmobile again?" he asks innocently enough as he finishes off typing his reports. "She's technically on -my- team, Bruce," Nightwing points out. "She was on loan while Tim was incapacitated, but now that he's back, I don't see any reason why she needs to stay in Gotham." Tim's comment causes him to narrow -his- eyes, "Why do I have a feeling she's just being used because she's hard to hurt? The Joker isn't stupid -- he probably knows this by now." He looks between Batman and Tim, "'We', huh? Why was I never asked about this? Or consulted? Or had it even mentioned to me?" Batman turns in his chair to stare at Nightwing, "Do I have to remind you the gravity of the situation where it comes to the Joker? I realize that you're sudden in a position where you have people under your command." Unflexable, Bruce is never flexable about these things. "It doesn't matter if he knows it, Dick. I'm not trying to trick him, I'm trying to make him over compensate for an unexpected variable. Even if he knew that it was Supergirl, he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. She presented herself as an asset and she's an asset I couldn't over look simply because she's part of your merry men." "It is not lost on me that you're completely willing to see Tim put into harms way against the Joker, but not Supergirl..." Bruce turns back towards the screen, answering Tim's question with an enlargement of a schematic of the batmobile, "It was damaged a few nights ago. It gave me an oportunity to do some modifications I've been considering for a few months." "Im not sure how he would know it's Supergirl in my costume. I've done everything possible to make sure that she is playing like one of us, and not like a Super." Robin explains. "Not even Oracle or her band of lady friends knows. And Supergirl is actually kinda desperate to get Batman and you to trust her for some reason, and she refuses to tell me why. She practically leapt at the chance to help Batman." Robin moves over to the main terminal to study the diagram of the batmobile a moment. "Speaking of upgrades, whats this new sound dampener your wearing?" "She needs to earn my trust, Tim, you know that. We had that discussion already..." he starts before Batman's words cause him to scowl at his benefactor, "You just love twisting my words around, don't you? You just love doing everything in your power to make sure that I feel inferior to you...to Tim...Tim -knows- how to deal with the Joker. He's smart. He's capable...and you know what?" Nightwing goes over to where he left his helmet, "I'm done with this. I have enough to do without being your little go-fer. Since you obviously refuse to believe that I'm an adult, I am taking my toys and going home." Tim gets a nod, "Good to see you up and about. Stay that way." Alfred gets, "See you around Alfred. We'll do lunch some time," before he goes for his cycle. Bruce doesn't nod agreement with Tim's statement about Supergirl, instead going through his patrol notes. Seperating the various files into the appropriate sublocations within the interactive Gotham Map. Bringing up an individual neighborhood with all the assorted findings and investigations ongoing. When Richard starts speaking out, however, he pauses and glances back over his shoulder. "You're taking your toys and going home? Were you not just on my database looking through my collect dossiers?" Alfred interjects with a quiet clearing of his throat, "Master Bruce, perhaps it would be best if you let the young sir calm down before engaging in this conversation?" The elderly gentleman gives the departing Nightwing a brisk, single nod. "Of course sir, do not hesitate to call upon me." Then goes back to his 'cleaning', which is surprisingly close to the immaculate computer. Well within earshot of the goings on to act as mediator. Bruce, whether he's taken the advice to heart or not, looks back up to the computer screen and brings up a different file. "Something I've been working on. It dissipates vibrations across an metalic weave inside the batsuit. So far I've only be able muffle the sound of my heart beat..." There's only one reason he'd need to do that... Supers. "But I think I'm close to finding the correct calibrations. Once I have, I'll integrate the system into all of the suits." Super-stealth technology. Bruce Wayne, Batman, is a master at keeping his thoughts from expressing on his face. Even now, with Dick storming out, he doesn't let it cool the frost of his eyes. Even if it bothers him, he'd never let anyone know it. Robin frowns a little, staying out of it when mommy and daddy fight, as usual. He'll give Nightwing a chance to cool down and talk to him later. With pizza. Again, as usual. Maybe it will be different this time. He waves at Nightwing. "I'll call you." he says, trying to sound cheerful, before taking a half step back to Batman. "Interesting. I've been trying to mask it with background noise, but with no luck." "No," Dick pauses at the doorway, "I was copying them." He tosses a flashdrive into the air and catches it before it disappears back into a pocket and he makes his way to where his bike was parked. Bruce nods once, "You're welcome." Said quietly, presumably to Dick as the young man mounts his bike with the collected information of the Bat family still in his hand. It's quiet enough that it might even go unnoticed because he never looks back or stops what he's doing. Instead twisting to gaze up at Tim, "From what I've gathered, their hearing is sensitive enough to pick out individual vibrations. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to hear a conversation from the horn blowing down the street. This technology takes advantage of that. Spreading it across a surface and absorbing the sound waves into the suit itself. So far it only works when the heart rate is constant. Any exersion or elevation and there's too much to dampen. It actually 'heightens' the sound. I'm close, though." Robin raises an eyebrow as Nightwing tosses the flash drive and shakes his head a moment. "Please tell me you have your own secure system and are not planning to download into the Titan computer." he says, a little dumbfounded. "My porn collection has better security than your tower does right now." Bruce glances back to the computer screen as if the whole situation with Richard didn't happen, though he does point out for Tim, "Oracle is doing security for the Titans." Barbara is one of the few people he'll openly, if not overtly, show approvement... Nothing is said about the porn. Because that is definitely a joke as none of the Bats are silly enough to put that kind of data on his computer. That would be professional suicide. Alfred steps closer to Bruce and Tim, though he remains quiet in his dusting. "How has Kara preformed in patrols?" Ofcourse he knows Tim has been monitoring her activities. Even if they weren't close, Robin is... Robin. None of them are keen on letting outsiders operate within Gotham unchecked. "Suprisingly well." Robin answers. Of course he was kidding about the porn, but it made the point he was after. "I've been using the handle Socrates, and basically doing my best to play Oracle. Her powers make up for quite a bit, but she learns quickly. Having some trouble toning down her strength all the way, but she only hits a little harder than I do right now, so at least it's in the realm of human possibility." "She's hit all her marks, checked in every time, and is playing a good little Robin. Now if only the Joker would take the bait." "He will." Bruce seems convinced or, at the very least, convincing that the clown will eventually get involved. "Her next patrol will be with me. I need to evaluate how well she takes orders. That is integral to the plan." Why, exactly that is, he's not saying. Leaning back into his chair with his hand up one side of his jaw and his thumb laid down to provide his chin a perch. The file on the Mojo verse comes up with a quick press of his finger against the console, "Explain." Motioning, going over the various names and identities associated with the collected information on the screen. Robin points to an appendix to the file, with a picture of an empty chocolate bar wrapper and a vase of wildflowers. "For two nights this week, I've been kidnapped by this creature. Zatanna might be able to tell us more about him, as she was there for the first kidnapping. The first time, I was strapped into a chair and forced to watch some heroes I've never heard of. One of which I now know is on the Titans. A creature called Wildebeest." "The second time Iw as forced to play a preverted version of basketball agianst some unkown aliens. It appears it was for some kind of television show. I was taken the first time from my room upstairs and the second from here in the cave. I was returned to the first time by Zatanna here to the cave, and then to New York the second time." Robin doesn't add that he was returned to New York in his underwear, nor made to play basketball in the same. Unnecessary details have never been his style. "The only link I can find is those two objects came via mail both times I was taken. They are in a security locker at Gotham central station right now." "Zatanna Zatara?" Bruce asks with a perked brow and turn of his head to look up at Tim for half a heart beat. Then he's returned his gaze to the screen, "Magic. Were you able to collect any data on the individual responsible?" His fingers glide across the keys, bringing up a messanger program with a triple encryption. His jaw never leaves the curve of his other hand as he sends a quick message off to 'someone'. "Get the pieces of mail. Likely, if magic is involved, it wont amount to much evidence, but I'd like them scanned into the Batcomputer so we've got a file on everything surrounding these 'kidnappings'. Incase they don't stop." Which he doubts very seriously they will. "Zatara, yes. I ran every test I could think of, then moved them. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary, but didn't think they were safe to keep here either. I'll recover them." Robin reaches over and thumbs up a few ugly image stills. "Something was scrambling the signal to the camera on my mask. I didn't get much in the way of pictures. The transfer was quick, I don't remember a single thing other than blinking and suddenly being in some kind of arena. First in the stands and secondly in a glass tube in the areana proper. The first time I was able to facilitate our escape with Zatanna. There was some kind of cybernetic tape over her mouth preventing her from speaking. I was able to splice it and free her. I don't imagine she will be happy with me however. It involved shoving an ice pack down her shirt." Robin's tone stays clipped when he mentions that part, and pulls up a diagram he drew himself of the cybernetic duct tape. "I was wearing a collar the second time, that seemed to have no eletronics at all." Bruce listens rather intently to the finer details and nods once, not mentioning what he may know as to Zatanna's mood after having ice put down her skirt. Nor does he ask, some things are less important than others. Tim knows electronics, so the Bat seems inclined to take that much at face value that it was necessary. "Did you record the signal being used on the cybernetic tape? We can run it against a descrambler program and create a device to short out the electric signal if any of us are captured." And taking it all rather easily considering the odd nature of the kidnappings and the intensions afterwards. Then again, he seems to know Zatanna, so that's probably not far fetched. Robin shakes his head. "I jury rigged a bypass using an ice pack, a stiletto knife and some garrote wire. The Pengun was also there, along with a red haired woman that I have never met. The woman had the knife and wire hidden in her heels. Perhaps Zatanna herself still has the tape. The collar vanished when we made our escape the second time. The only hero I recgonized from my basketball team was the New York vigilante, Spiderman. Descriptions of the rest are all in my notes." "I've also been giving my self fairly extensive medical tests. When I awoke in the basketball court, all my injuries were gone. The bandages were still in place, but the wounds were gone. I can't explain it." Bruce nods once and pushes the chair back away from the console and rises with an easy grace, reaching over for his cowl to slip it back down into place. "Spider-man. He was here in Gotham when the hostages were taken at the Cathedral. Try to find him in New York, get his interpretation of what happened." Spinning back towards the Batwing. "Continue running Supergirl through test senarios, but lay low on the street. Don't over do her expossure. Joker will notice if the new Robin is 'continuously' seen." A few presses on his wrist computer brings the various pieces of information on the Mojo situation to his mobile device, "Also, keep an eye out for the Birds of Prey motorcycle club. They're the ones who damaged the batwing." Robin nods his head. "I'll head to New York then, try and track Spider-man down. And I've stopped with the exposure on Supergirl. A slip with Spoiler to get her blonde hair out there, and a couple of thugs to talk about a new female Robin. Do you want me to go with her on the next patrol, or continue to hang back and advise her remotely?" "I'll be with her on the next patrol." Batman assures Robin, stepping up on the small step stool and throwing himself over the edge of the Batwing's cockpit, "You can monitor remotely. As far as anyone in Gotham is concerned, you're still injured. Leave the city under cover and stay subtle on the streets. Don't neglect patrols, but don't let anyone /see/ you either." "As far as anyone is concerned, you're the new Robin. I just had to see how she operated on the street and get the idea out there that I've brought in a new partner. So long as you're careful, you can facilitate that. I don't want Supergirl getting comfortable in Gotham... once this business with Joker is done, her vigilante pass is expired." Robin nods his understanding. "Roger that." he says, grinning slightly. The prospect of tracking down Spiderman sounds like fun, actually. The teen moves off to get ready to a trip to New York. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs